deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Industries
Sarif Industries is a moderately-sized but extremely advanced biotechnology company based in North America, with its headquarters in the city of Detroit. Sarif Industries History Founded by the philanthropist David Sarif in 2007 when he acquired a failing Detroit auto factory and repurposed it for the automated manufacture of prosthetics, Sarif Industries specializes in the design and manufacture of advanced mechanical augmentations for human implantations. The company distinguishes itself from its competitors by working with clients to create progressive, forward-thinking, custom augmentations that answer specific challenges and needs. It strongly believes that the research, development and implementation of augmentations is a measure of human advancement towards a better, stronger, faster and smarter future. In 2009, the U.S. Government, stretched thin by two Mideast conflicts, awards the contract of the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran who re-enlists, to the Sarif Industries which becomes the number one prosthetics manufacturer in America. On November 30, 2010 Sarif announced the launch of the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis capable of restoring sight to those with a once incurable optic nerve damage and other visual impairments. In 2017, in an attempt to catch up to the rapid advancements of rival nations, the U.S. military awards Sarif a top secret no-bid contract to manufacture intelligence-enhancing chips. In 2026, in response to increased level of competition and shrinking marketplace, Sarif realizes the need for an all-new, high-level security team to protect its research and employees. A team is formed and implemented, featuring highly-trained personnel and a veteran leader in ex-SWAT member: Adam Jensen. In 2027, members of the anti-augmentation group Humanity Front protest against Sarif's augmentation program, infront of the Sarif Headquarters in Detroit. presents General O'Neill with the prototype of Typhoon Explosive System.]] The Company Currently Sarif Industries employs over 1500 people in the Detroit greater metropolitan area, in its local core factory and satellite research and development facilities. The company maintains an in-house staff of doctors and nurses in addition to HET (Human Enhacement Technologies) scientists and researchers, who are trained to work with clients to determine individual needs. The company offers clients comprehensive, pre-operational screenings free of charge, so as to better understand their personal challenges and needs. The Hacked Website The Sarif Industries website was "hacked" into on July 22, 2011 by a group called Purity First. Their goal seems to be eliminating any and all human augmentations, along with Sarif Industries. The hacked website features messages referring to the consequences of augmentation, including scientific and religious arguments, i.e. "Human augmentation is humanity's extinction", or "They are playing God". Also, you can see the newest video on the company's home page, which can also be seen in The human revolution home page There is a lot of bonus material on the page: *A secret hacking minigame can be found on this page. This game is a simplified version of the actual in-game hacking minigame shown in various videos. It was found by browsing the site, but no one knows for sure how to open the game. Rumors include that you can open it by browsing the Sarif Industries page for a certain amount of time, or by finding a hidden tab which you can click. You will see the message "corruption level critical" before finding the game. *Secret intel unlocked only by playing the hacking minigame found on the hacked site, which was torn down by the Purity First organization. The only way to access this is to play the hacking minigame and win it. You can't get an URL to the already won game. *A secret video unlocked only by looking at a map of Sarif Industries in the recovered files after completing the hacking minigame, in which you will find this URL which leads to a video. The video features a conversation between a hacker called E-SO and an unknown user. In the video you will see some experiments from inside Sarif industries, probably for military weapon augmentations. The files recovered if you win the hacking minigames are: *The profiles of M. Reed, F. Pritchard, F. Malik and A. Margoulis. *The Sarif Industries map with the URL to the classified video. Trivia *Sarif Industries has a website just like UNATCO before it. *Interestingly enough, there is MJ-12 propaganda within a certain Sarif Industries ad featured prominently in the game. It depicts an mechanical hand offering an augmented eye implant to consumers. When turned upside down it resembles the Majestic 12 organization logo featured in the original Deus Ex. Category:Organisations Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organisations Category:Companies